


Five Times Danny Mahealani Hit it and Quit it and One Time He Stayed for Eggs

by elucidate_this



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elucidate_this/pseuds/elucidate_this
Summary: Five Times Danny Mahealani Hit it and Quit it and One Time He Stayed for Eggs





	1. The One with the Loss of His V-Card

Danny’s head hit the bathroom door at the Jungle pretty hard. It might have hurt under other circumstances but in that moment it was awesome. He was kissing this crazy hot, older guy and said guy was reaching into Danny’s pants for his cock. Seriously. This dude was going to touch his cock. Danny wasn’t sure, but he thought that probably losing your virginity in the bathroom of the one gay club in town three nights before your sixteenth birthday deserved some sort of gay achievement award.

They were at this club because Jackson had recently gotten to third with Lydia and had decided that Danny needed some birthday play because if he was having sexy times he wanted Danny to be having sexy times. Jackson was kind of weird about Danny’s sex life sometimes. Danny figured it was latent homoerotic desires that he didn’t know how to deal with like a normal person. Jackson obviously liked women, but Danny suspected he also liked dudes a little.

Anyway. Danny shook his head, he did not want to be thinking about Jackson because holy fuck this guy had shoved Danny’s shirt up and was kissing down his chest, kissing down his stomach, kissing down the strip of hair that Danny always thought was the sexiest thing on a guy. He was leaving hickies. Big ones. But they were all easily covered by clothing. Apparently his random hookup was very considerate.

Very considerate and very talented. Danny barely had time to process what was happening before this guy had Danny’s dick in his mouth and was doing things Danny didn’t even think were possible. A tiny part of Danny’s brain was cataloguing the things the guy did and how they made Danny feel because Danny wanted to be good at blowjobs, wanted to be known for it, and this guy was doing some stuff Danny had never even thought of.

The rest of Danny’s brain was bright lights and an ever escalating chorus of oh fuck, oh fuck, OH FUCK, and then Danny was coming down the guy’s throat and Danny felt like a dick for not asking first but mostly he felt amazing. If that is what blowjobs were always like it was a wonder anyone got anything done, like, ever.

The guy, did he have a name? Mike? Matt? _Mark_. Mark was getting off the floor and kissing him. Danny could taste his own come which was kind of gross but also bizarrely super hot. Mark was pressed against Danny and Danny could feel his erection pressed against Danny. Danny starts to go to his knees but Mark stopped him. Mark slid a hand into his pocket and pullled out a condom. “Can I fuck you?” Mark kissed his neck and pet his hair softly and whispered into his ear. “Please?”

Danny swallowed and nodded and Mark turned him to face the door, achingly slowly. Mark kissed the back of his neck and slid his hand over Danny’s ass. He slid Danny’s briefs, which had never come off during the blowjob, down until they rested just under Danny’s ass. Danny heard Mark fussing with Mark’s pants and heard the click of a bottle opening. Lube. Right. Lube. Lube is a good thing.

Danny was terrified but also excited in the best possible way. He moaned low and long when Mark slipped his fingers inside Danny’s ass. He moaned louder when Mark slid his cock into Danny’s ass. Mark laughed a little and said, “Those noises. Fuck. But remember, the first rule of fucking in the Jungle bathroom is don’t be so loud that the staff can’t pretend they can’t hear you.” Danny tried to stay quiet, he really did, but eventually Mark covered his mouth whispering “don’t be afraid to bite, I like that.”

Danny bit. Mark set a punishing pace and Danny felt like his whole body was coming alive with every thrust. It was 100% the best thing he’s ever felt and being silent through it was torture. So he bit. He may have drawn blood. And he shoved his ass back against Mark, and he tightened around Mark’s dick and he cried a little bit. It was just. so. good. 

And then it was over. They cleaned each other up, they got dressed, they kissed sloppy and sex drunk. And then they left the bathroom. Danny had a curfew so he headed for the door but Mark grabbed his hand. 

Mark looked remarkably shy for someone who just had his dick in Danny’s ass. “Do you want...we could...do you want to go out sometime”

The air went out of the room.

“Um…” Mark had mentioned grad school during their very brief talking period before all the sex started and so he was at least 23 and Danny was barely 16 and that was just one of the eighty-five reasons that Danny’s brain generated while Danny tried to find a way to let Mark down easy. Eventually Danny kissed Mark gently and grabbed one of his hands. “This was really fun, but I think that maybe it should just be a snapshot in our lives rather than a whole photo album. I know I’ll never forget you but I think this needs to be goodbye.” Danny kissed Mark’s fingers, squeezed his hand, and walked away.

As he walked out of the club he smiled to himself. Sex was awesome. He was definitely going to be doing that again.


	2. The One That Could Not Be More of a No.

The morning after the post senior-year party that Danny hosted, he woke up naked in bed spooning an equally naked man. He was hungover as hell but dude smelled nice and Danny nuzzled at his head. He felt the guy wake up and Danny slid his hand down over the guy’s abs and lightly cupped his hardening dick. “Up for another round?”

The guy froze.

“Something wrong?”

The guy rapidly extricated himself from Danny’s arms and sat on the bed facing away.

“Yeah, there kind of is something wrong.”

Danny would know that voice anywhere.

“Jackson?”

Jackson turned and looked at Danny then.

“No,” Danny said, “no, no, no, no, no, no, no.”

Jackson hung his head, “yes.”

“I don’t remember it though? I wouldn’t have...you’re Jackson! We don’t...ugh, this isn’t happening.”

“Danny, my ass hurts.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Here’s the deal Jackson, this never happened. The fallout from this would be catastrophic. So it never happened.”

Jackson started to smile, “Yes, I like this plan. Never happened. I would never cheat on Lydia. With a dude.”

“No you wouldn’t! And I would never ruin one of the few non-sexual male relationships in my life with sex! Never happened.”

“Never happened.”

A few more repetitions and they both looked much more cheerful.

“Um Danny, could you not look while I get my clothes on.”

“Certainly! Because this never happened so I shouldn’t know what you look like without clothes on.”

“Great. Um. Bye now.”

Danny muttered to himself as he dressed and then collected the lube and come stained sheets to wash, “Never happened, definitely never happened.”


	3. The One with His Roommate's Gay Friend

Danny’s freshman year roommate, Tim, was kind of a nightmare. He was “super okay” with Danny being gay. He had gay friends! He was an ally! He was not super okay with how much play Danny got. But how could Danny resist! There were so many more gay clubs in San Francisco than in Beacon Hills! So many more guys to bang.

But Tim always made disapproving noises when Danny came home in the same clothes he left in the night before. 

“You know,” Tim said on morning, “I have a friend who I think you might really get along with. Maybe there might be some sparkage!”

Danny grimaced. “Yeah, maybe”

“I think it’ll be great, Danny! You’re queer and single, he’s queer and single, it’ll be perfect!”

Danny, who was curious about what self-respecting queer person would be friends with Tim, said yes despite Tim’s horrifying sales pitch. And so the following Thursday Danny was dressed up and being escorted to a table where Tim’s friend David was sitting. He arrived at the table and Danny had to take a breath before he could speak. David was gorgeous. Unbelievably, unfairly, gorgeous.

Danny discovered over their appetizers that looks was all David was bringing to the table. David was dull. After a few perfunctory questions about Danny, David took the floor and spent endless amounts of time talking about transit patterns for chicken feed distribution. Apparently he was in the chicken feed business, manufacturing it? transporting it? excreting it somehow? Danny wasn’t sure. Danny didn’t care and sometime during David’s discussion of overland shipping vs shipping via plane Danny let his mind wander.

He let his mind wander in a naughty way. He started to give a great deal of thought to David’s dick.

Eventually David caught on to the fact that Danny was no longer with him.

“Danny?” David said, “Did I lose you? You’ve been staring at my left ear for an awfully long time.”

Danny took a moment to think. Maybe this evening could be salvaged if they finished the talky parts early.

“Seriously,” David’s earnest face was as adorable (and fuckable) as the rest of him, “what are you thinking about?”

“Your ear,” Danny said with a slow grin.

“My ear.” David leaned back.

“I’ve been thinking about what kind of noise you’d make if I licked the shell of your left ear.”

David choked on his water.

“And your lips. I’ve spent a lot of time tonight thinking about them. They are so full and flushed pink. What color red would your bottom lip turn if I bit it? How swollen would they be if we kissed for hours? What would they look like around my cock?”

David was blushing and just like everything else about him it was stupid hot.

“Speaking of cocks,” Danny continued, “I’ve thought a lot about yours. What does it look like, feel like, taste like? What would it be like to have it at the back of my throat while I swallow around it.”

David was beet red. “I have a roommate,” he stuttered out, “we’ll have to get a hotel room.”

Danny was in the process of signaling for the check. “Works for me.”

David grabbed Danny’s hand tight on the table. “I haven’t...or, not much...mostly women?...I’m not…”

Danny took David’s hand in both of his and massaged it until David met his eyes. “Don’t worry baby, we’ll get the job done.”

When he came back in the early hours of the next morning Tim was already awake and studying. He grinned at Danny, “So, pretty great right?”

Danny smiled, “Pretty great. But probably just a one time thing.”

Tim looked more upset than David had when Danny said the same thing to him on his way out the door that morning.

Fucking Tim.

Danny did hook up with David a few more times that year but they never told Tim about it. It was never serious, Danny rarely spent the night and he always kept the talky parts to a minimum. Unless you count begging. David could beg as much as he wanted in Danny’s book.


	4. The One with the Furry

Danny was in LA at a forensic programming convention his senior year of college. It was pretty fucking dull. Danny thought forensic programming was totally fascinating and thought the _content_ that was being covered was great, but holy fucking shit were the presenters and fellow conventioneers dull. 

Danny wanted to go into forensic programming and was in the second stage of interviews with the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s department to be their head programmer but this convention had him contemplating a major life change.

When the lectures were over each night they were expected to socialize. There were even “fun” little events and mixers. Danny tried the first night, he really did, but there wasn’t even anyone interesting to pick up and so he went up to his room and watched mindless television until he passed out.

The second night he decided to be a little more exploratory. The hotel was giant and he knew there was at least one other convention going on at the same time as his so he decided to find it.

He wandered around a lot and asked some people some questions but the hotel staff was maddeningly vague about what and where the convention was. He saw some privacy screens set up and decided it must be there, whatever it was, but he was brutally rebuffed by the guy outside the screens because he didn’t have an entry badge. 

Danny was tired. And he was cranky. And he really had to pee so he found the nearest bathroom and muttered about the unfairness of stupid entry badges and guys who won’t let him past.

“Now, who wouldn’t let you in wherever you want to go? That person’s a damn fool.”

Danny was pleased by four things in this encounter. One, the guy had considerately waited for him to finish peeing and begin handwashing before he spoke to him. Two, the guy had an AMAZING Irish accent. Three, the guy was pretty cute even outside the accent. Four, the guy had on an entrance badge for the other convention.

“Yeah,” Danny finished washing and drying his hands, “they won’t let me in because I don’t have a silly badge, you know,” Danny reached out and touched the guy’s badge, “like this one.” Danny subtly tilted his hips toward sexy accent guy.

Sexy accent guy shamelessly hooked his fingers into Danny’s belt loops and pulled him closer. “Oh, you like the badge.”

Danny pressed closer, “The badge...and the accent.”

The guy put his lips to Danny’s ear, “oh you like that too?”

Danny shivered and nodded.

“I’m not sure you’d like what was going on in that convention hall. Some people in there are very inappropriate.”

Danny, who was at this point inappropriately hard, said, “I like inappropriate things.”

Sexy accent guy walked Danny back until his back was against the wall with sexy accent guy’s leg between Danny’s.

“You know what they are in there? What we are?”

Danny shook his head.

Sexy accent guy leaned in again and whispered one word into Danny’s ear. “Furries”

Huh.

Danny was a pretty open-minded guy. He believed in the try anything once school of thought. He was friendly and curious and loved meeting new people and learning about them. As a result he had done a lot of stuff. A LOT of stuff. Skydiving, cliff jumping, spelunking, eating poison fish? Done it all. His sexual checklist was pretty extensive too: Bondage? Check! Whips and paddles? Check! Public sex? So many checks. Rimming (but always with a dental dam or in the shower), every position you could think off, threesome, moresome, sex with a woman (not the worst thing he’d ever done but not his favorite). He even let a guy pee on him once which was weirdly intense and much hotter than he thought it would be - though still not something he wanted to repeat.

So yeah. Danny had done some stuff. Very little shocked him. The furry convention shocked him a little.

Sexy accent guy laughed and stepped away and was on his way out the door when Danny made a quick decision and grabbed his sleeve.

“So am I allowed in dressed like this or I do I need to suit up before you’ll get me in.”

Sexy accent guy laughed again. “I think we can buy you some furry wrist cuffs and a wolf mask at one of the vendor stalls inside and you’ll be all set.”

Danny grinned. “Sounds good.”

Sexy accent guy kissed him hard on the mouth, no tongue, but a promise of more to come. The guy grabbed his hand and led him toward the privacy screens.

Danny woke up the next morning curled around sexy irish guy who'd given his name as Fox Fire when Danny asked between kisses in the elevator up to Fox Fire's room. Danny's wolf mask was on the floor beside the bed but his wrist cuffs were still on and they desperately needed to be washed. Fox was still half in his fur suit and Danny was surprised by how much it turned him on to see Fox tangled in fabric half in and half out of a defining piece of himself. Danny untangled himself slowly and got dressed. When he was ready to go he shook Fox awake.

“I’ve got to go, I have another day of my convention.”

Fox slowly blinked awake, “I guess this is goodbye then.”

Danny frowned, “Yeah. Thank you for an amazing night.”

Fox smiled, “Glad you enjoyed yourself, I know I did.”

Danny kissed Fox slow and sweet and then backed up until he was against the door. He gave a little wave and then turned and left the room. 

On the way back to his convention he ran into one of the presenters, he tried to strike up a conversation but the presenter kept staring between his wrist cuffs and the giant hickey that his shirt collar didn’t quite hide. He’d hoped to get back to his room before seeing anyone so that he could use his emergency concealer to ratchet down the intensity of that bad boy. Danny refused to be shamed by the obvious disgust on the presenters face. He kept his eyes up, making eye contact as much as was socially appropriate.

When he got to his room he showered and then concealered the hell out of the hickey. He couldn’t make it go away (he would have needed his patented hickey removal kit to accomplish that) but he could make it less obvious. He got dressed and spent a long time looking at the cuffs on the table. Part of him wanted to wear them to say fuck you to every boring jerk at his conference. Another part of him recognized that they smelled like semen and that wasn’t really conference appropriate. Regretfully, he left them on the desk in the hotel room and went down to eat a mediocre continental breakfast before a bunch of boring presentations.


	5. The One with the Ill-Considered Stiles Sex

Stiles Stilinski came back from college hot. Danny had spent his summers doing internships at various police departments around the country so he hadn’t seen Stiles since graduation when Stiles was all knees and elbows and awkwardness personified. When Danny came home to Beacon Hills to start his job with the BHSD he saw Stiles for the first time when Stiles brought his Dad an egg white breakfast sandwich. And he was hot. Like burning.

Stiles stopped by Danny’s desk, pulled him into a hug, and then proceeded to perch on his desk and chat about their mutual friends and acquaintances. He stayed until his dad stuck his head out of his office and yelled at Stiles for distracting the staff. Stiles winked at Danny and left laughing.

Hot. Like. Burning.

It became a little routine, breakfast for the Sheriff, chatting for Stiles and Danny. One day Stiles seemed awkward and babbled more than usual and kept playing with one of Danny’s pens.

“Stiles,” Danny said, “Are you okay, you seem kind of wound up.”

“Yeah, no, totally. It’s just…”

Danny waited.

“Would you like to go out with me sometime?”

Danny’s jaw dropped. His gaydar had never failed him so completely. He thought Stiles was 100% straight. But Stiles was queer? And wanted to date him? Oh yes. 

He paused too long though and Stiles was starting to slide off his desk blushing and looking down as he slunk away.

“Yes! I would definitely like that!”

Stiles paused in his slinking and a huge grin lit his face. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Mama’s at 8? I’ll make a reservation?”

“Sounds good.”

And so Danny found himself sitting across from a guy he wouldn’t have looked twice at in high school listening to stories and laughing at his jokes and playing footsie under the table.

Danny had been getting kind of tired of the single life lately, maybe because the hook-up pool in Beacon Hills was so limited, but maybe because he was ready to, like, date someone. For more than three or four dates. Maybe he was ready to date Stiles. Dinner was really nice, even not knowing if there was going to be sex was okay with Danny because he was having so much fun at dinner. Stiles was smiling and they were laughing and it was just really nice.

Also nice? The sex they had after dinner. Stiles invited Danny back to his place. He was living with his dad which was kind of a boner killer given that the Sheriff was his boss, but the Sheriff was working an overnight and so they had the house to themselves.

Danny was expecting to have a beer and make out a little first but as soon as the door closed Stiles had him up against it. Stiles had definitely gotten some play in college because he was a damn good kisser. He was in fact a damn good everything-er. Danny’s favorite part was watching Stiles fall apart with three of Danny’s fingers inside him begging and pleading for Danny’s cock.

Yeah, it was a good night.

They fell asleep tangled together in Stiles’ bed and Danny was imagining making pancakes for Stiles in the morning, kissing him on the back of his neck, and maybe jerking him off before they got out of bed.

He woke up to something different.

Stiles was shaking him awake and hissing at him to get up, get up, get up.

Danny struggled his way out of sleep, “Wha?”

“He’s home early, I wasn’t ready, you’re still here, he’ll be up any minute to check on me, you need to take your clothes and hide in the closet.”

Danny was stunned. “You want me to hide in a _closet_? Why exactly?”

“I’ll explain in a few minutes just please do this now, he’s already on the stairs.”

Danny thought about refusing, but whatever was going on between Stiles and the Sheriff was not his business and he didn’t want to make things weird with his boss so he grabbed his clothes and went into the closet. Stiles got in bed and feigned sleep and the Sheriff came in a moment later, watched Stiles sleep for a minute and then closed the door. 

Danny put his clothes on as quickly as he could. “I’m out, Stiles,”

Stiles grabbed his arm, “No you just have to stay until he falls asleep. Ten, maybe 15 minutes. He’ll hear you leave otherwise.”

“What the fuck is going on?”

“Keep your voice down!”

“Stiles, seriously, why am I standing in a closet instead of sleeping next to the guy I fucked into the mattress last night?”

Stiles blushed. “Okay. Look. Don’t judge. I’m not out to my Dad.”

“Seriously?”

“Dude, that was like, dripping in judgement, I said don’t judge.”

“Stiles.”

“Right, okay, you can judge. It’s just hard because of this thing that he said when I was a teenager and I know it was a joke but it’s made it really hard to tell him, and every time I try he thinks it’s a joke…”

“Stiles, you are 23 years old and have CLEARLY had lots of gay sex so man up and tell your goddamn father.”

“I can’t.”

Danny stared at him and Stiles looked at the floor.

“Is your Dad asleep yet?

“What?”

“Is he asleep yet? Can I go now?”

Stiles sighed and looked at the clock. “He should be.”

Danny slid on his shoes without tying them, “I don’t do closets Stiles. I haven’t since I was 14. I think your morning routine needs to change. Maybe Parrish wants some company at his desk after you feed your father.”

“Danny…”

“No. I’m out.” Danny left as silently as he could and cursed his own stupid romantic fantasy life all the way to his car.


	6. The One Time He Stayed for Eggs

Stiles looked at Danny like a hurt bunny the first time they saw each other at the station after That Night (Lydia laughed herself sick every time Danny mentioned it because she said she could hear the capitalization and it was proof Danny was a ridiculous human) and the look intensified when Danny wouldn’t meet his eyes but Stiles stayed away from his desk and Danny was thankful.

It wasn’t like he’d never had meaningless sex before. Hell, he liked meaningless sex. He just didn’t usually imagine himself kissing his meaningless hookup on the back of the neck and snuffling behind his ear while said hookup made french toast or whatever. And it wasn’t really Stiles’ fault that Danny got all twisted around. It wasn’t. They hadn’t made any declarations, there hadn’t been anything stated about this being more than a one time thing. It just. It felt different. The way Stiles touched him had felt like more than a casual hookup and Danny had really liked that. 

And now Danny was alone, left with the knowledge that having more than a one night stand could really do it for him, and left with the knowledge that the guy he was pretty sure he wanted more with was completely off the table.

It sucked. A lot.

\----

Danny dragged his laptop and worked most afternoons in a coffee shop in downtown Beacon Hills. He could do his job anywhere as long as there was wifi and he had cell service but he liked to go into the station for part of his days. Just not all of his days. And the coffee shop was a great place to do his non office part of his day. He was a regular, they knew he liked medium vanilla chai’s and they never charged him for refills.

He liked to come in, settle his stuff, then get a muffin and his drink. He’d eat the muffin before pulling his computer out, and then once it was consumed he set up what he thought of as his afternoon office. It was nice, homey, comfortable. Safe even.

Until one Tuesday when Stiles plopped into a chair across from him and handed him a fresh Chai.

Danny took the chai and raised an eyebrow. “Did you need something Stilinski?”

Stiles took a deep breath, “I came out to my Dad last week.”

“Congratulations?”

“It didn’t go that great.”

Danny started to frown and Stiles jumped in immediately “No! No! Not because he’s anti-gay or anything. He’s not even particularly anti-me being gay, or bi, or whatever. He’s just...anti-years and years of lying and miscommunication.”

“Understandable.”

Stiles scrubbed his hand through his hair. “Yeah. No one likes a liar.”

Danny felt like he deserved an award for not commenting on that.

“I just...it’s not like I haven’t tried. He made a joke about my outfit the first time I tried, which, to be fair to him I was only telling him then because I thought it would get me out of some trouble. But then all the times after the first time he thought I was joking or trying to get out of doing something and eventually sometime during my first year away at school I just stopped trying. It never seemed worth it, you know? I mean he clearly had some sort of block about it, right?”

Danny didn’t know what to do with all of this information. He felt a little bit like he was in an after school special and he didn’t particularly like the feeling. 

“But then when I told him last week and finally got him to understand that it wasn’t a joke he just got really sad because I hadn’t told him, and then mad at himself when he realized I’d tried a bunch of times, and then mad at me for not trying harder. It was kind of a mess.”

“I’m sorry.”

“But, it’s better now, I think. Or getting there.” Stiles smiled that stupid disarming grin of his.

“I’m glad.”

“Soooooo…” Stiles paused and Danny had a moment to think about why Stiles was telling him all this. Stiles took a deep breath, “Would you like to go out sometime?”

“Stiles,” Danny started.

“No, don’t start off with that tone! That’s a terrible, I’m going to let you down easy tone! That’s the worst tone.”

“Would you rather I let you down in a non easy manner?”

“Dude, why are you letting me down? I like you. I know you like me. And we both know that we...like...click or whatever.”

“Clicking isn’t enough for me anymore.”

“I came out to my Dad for you.”

“You should have come out to your dad for you.”

“Well maybe there was some of that too. I just...I don’t understand. I felt like we had all this potential, I thought you felt it too.”

“I did feel it. And then while I was standing naked in your closet with my clothes balled up to cover my junk I kinda…stopped feeling it.” This may be the biggest lie Danny had ever told and the skeptical way Stiles was eyeing him said that Stiles knew it too.

Suddenly Stiles smiled. “I know what needs to happen.”

“What?”

“I need to woo you.”

“Woo me?”

“Woo you. I clearly hurt you, which I am deeply sorry about by the way, and now you don’t trust me. I need to make you see that I am trustworthy and worth your time.”

“Stiles…”

“Wooing. It’s happening. Be ready, it could begin at any moment.” Stiles got up and practically skipped out of the coffee shop.

Danny rubbed his temples and checked the clock. It was almost 5 and all of his major to-do list items were done for the day. He needed a beer and his pjs.  
\----  
The next morning there was a pink tulip on Danny’s desk when he came into the station and Stiles was nowhere to be found. He looked it up, because there was no way that Stiles didn’t know the meaning of the flower he gave to Danny. Tulips meant declaration of love. Danny found himself smiling down at the flower and he decided to find a cup of water to put it in. Just because it was pretty. Not at all because Stiles declaring love made him feel squishy inside.

The next three days there were different color tulips and each one made him smile and he put each one into his cup of water.

After Stiles was done with the tulips he left a hydrangea and then an amaryllis in a pot. There was a note stuck to the amaryllis that said _it’s time to graduate from a paper cup_. Then there was a sweet pea and then a red rose.

On rose day the sheriff stopped by and stared at Danny’s desk.

“That’s quite a few flowers you’ve got there.”

Danny blushed. “I think I’m being…woo’d?”

The Sheriff chuckled, “I’d say you are definitely being woo’d.” The sheriff pulled his hand out from behind his back. He was holding a blue rose. By this point Danny knew a lot of flower meanings and he recognized the blue rose’s meaning. It meant _I can’t have you but I can’t stop thinking about you_.

Danny’s face fell and the Sheriff barked a laugh. “Don’t worry kid, Stiles said to tell you that he hoped after all of the flowers that this one didn’t apply.” Danny couldn’t control his smile.

The Sheriff gave him a long look, “You are a good guy Danny, if you and Stiles,” the sheriff made a vague hand gesture that was a little too sexual for Danny’s comfort, “I would approve. So I’m interfering with the relationship exactly this much. I gave you the flowers and I’m giving you this.” He handed Danny a post-it. “And now I’m going back to being your boss and a dad who doesn’t know an uncomfortable amount about his son’s sex life.” Danny choked on his water and the sheriff turned and walked away.

Danny looked at the post it. It was an address and a time. Danny googled it and it was the new fancy pants restaurant downtown. Danny raised an eyebrow at the prices on the menu but he figured whatever Stiles was doing with his time it must be lucrative.

Danny went to the coffee house like normal but he went home an hour early. Once at home he spent a truly ridiculous amount of time getting ready. Finally he had achieved _I didn’t try, don’t I look hot anyway?_ and his hair said _I took a nap right before leaving the house, don’t I look hot anyway?_ and Danny was pleased.

He got to the restaurant ten minutes late and when he went in he saw Stiles sitting a corner looking anxious. When he saw Danny a smile spread across his stupidly hot face. He waved and Danny made his way toward Stiles’ table.

Danny sat and felt super awkward as they sat silently and then Stiles started to ask questions. It started as a slightly awkward interrogation but transitioned into a conversation. A really nice conversation. He was laughing and Stiles was laughing. He reached out his foot and bumped it gently against Stiles’ foot. Stiles wagged his finger at Danny a smirk playing across his lips.

“No no Danny. This is wooing. We are moving slow. No footsie until the second date.”

“Stiles. We’ve seen each other naked. I don’t think that footsie is too much an escalation.”

Stiles ran a finger down Danny’s arm to his hand. “How about this? handholding?”

Danny snorted. “How is that less of an escalation than footsie?”

Stiles smiled a sort of sideways smile, “It’s not, I just…I just really want to hold your hand.”

Danny smiled and turned his hand palm up so Stiles could slip his hand into Danny’s.

Danny smiled at Stiles and Stiles grinned back. Yeah this woo-ing was going to work out nicely.

They didn’t stop holding hands even though it made eating super awkward. After dinner Stiles walked Danny home hands linked shoulders bumping together. At his door Danny leaned in for a kiss and Stiles leaned back. He grinned, “Wooing remember?”

Danny grinned back and grabbed Stiles hand again. He kissed Stiles palm and was gratified to see Stiles eyelashes flutter. He gave Stiles a hug and turned to let himself into his building.

\----

There was a red rose on Danny’s desk when Danny got to work. Danny grinned.

\----

The dates were wonderful and maddening. There was the footsie, there was lots of hand holding, there was Stiles’ hand on Danny’s knee while they were snuggled up on Danny’s couch watching Miss Congeniality (Stiles’ choice). Danny laced his fingers with Stiles and moved their hands to Stiles’ leg. When he started to slide their hands up Stiles’ thigh Stiles pulled back. “No, no, no, Danny” and then there was the annoying finger wag.

Stiles started to give his wooing talk and Danny interrupted. “Stiles. Please. We’ve been having three dates a week for three weeks. That is nine dates. NINE and we haven’t kissed yet. I know this wooing thing is your way of making up for what happened but I am over it. SO over it. And if I have to jerk off to the thought of your lips AGAIN I might just talk to your Dad and make your coming out even more graphic.”

Stiles grinned. “So you are over it?”

“So so so over it.”

Stiles exhaled, “Oh thank fuck!”

Stiles moved faster than Danny had ever seen him and straddled Danny. “Are you ready Danny, our first kiss?”

“Stiles we’ve kissed, we’ve fu…” Stiles put a finger over Danny’s lips. “Just let me pretend okay?” Stiles licked Danny’s neck and Danny nodded, okay, yeah pretending.” Stiles grinned and lowered his lips to meet Danny’s. Danny had never enjoyed a kiss more.

\----

They didn’t fuck that night. They didn’t fuck for quite some time. They did stop limiting their dates to three times a week. They did exclusively spend time at Danny’s because neither of them wanted the Sheriff wanted to walk in with Danny’s hand in naughty places.

Funnily enough they finally ended up having sex at Stiles’ place.

They’d had a movie night with the Sheriff (the Sheriff had insisted that they come over at least once a week) and the Sheriff had gotten called in to work.

Danny and Stiles left the movie (Miss Congeniality AGAIN) running and stretched out on the couch kissing and touching and a fair amount of grinding.

Finally Stiles, breathless and red lipped with a sizable hickey on his right collar line suggested that they go upstairs.

“Fuck. Yes.” Danny said and he dragged Stiles up the stairs. He shoved Stiles against the door hard enough he would have apologized if Stiles hadn’t gone wide eyed and panting. Danny took that as a good sign and he dropped to his knees and started fussing with Stiles’ jeans. Stiles slammed his head against the door and groaned. “Fuck. Yes.” Danny smirked and the festivities began in earnest.

\----

Danny woke up sore and tired and so so happy. He rolled over and there was Stiles. He snuggled against Stiles and kissed his chest. “Last night was…”

The door swung open. “Stiles why didn’t you turn the VCR off last night?” The Sheriff choked on whatever he’d been about to say. “Oh. Um. Hello Danny. So sorry to, um, interrupt your morning after.”

Danny blushed, “I’m so sorry sir, I’ll leave,” He started to get up and Stiles grabbed his arm. “Stay. Please. I make excellent eggs .”

The Sheriff nodded. “They are excellent. Make me a plate please”

Stiles smiled, “Sure Dad. Danny, Will you stay for eggs?”

Danny smiled back, “I’d love to,” and he kissed Stiles, Sheriff be damned. He heard the Sheriff choke and leave the room. He smiled against Stiles’ lips. “Consider me well and truly woo’d.”

Stiles pumped his fist. “Yes! I am a God among Men.”

Danny pulled Stiles on top of him and slipped a leg between Stiles.’ “Do we have time for some post woo sex or will your Dad wonder what’s taking so long?” 

Stiles glanced at the clock. ”Probably not” he said and then he ground down against Danny, “Though he won’t wonder, he’ll know exactly what’s taking so long.”

Danny laughed and Stiles started kissing Danny, softly and then with more intensity. “I think post-woo sex is exactly what we need this morning.”

Danny kissed him and muttered, “Awesome” against his lips.

\----

The Sheriff did not, in fact wonder what was taking so long. The grunting and the sound of the bed hitting the wall made the activities in the room very very clear. He put on his noise cancelling headphones and he settled in to watch Miss Congeniality.


End file.
